The present invention relates to 17-halogenated 19-nor steroid compounds, their preparation process and intermediates, their use as a medicament and the pharmaceutical compositions containing them.
Osteoporosis is a pathology which is characterized by a quantitative and qualitative reduction in bone matter, sufficient to lead to vertebral or peripheral fractures, in a spontaneous fashion or on occasions due to minimal traumas. Although this illness has many factors at its origin, it is the menopause which in women constitutes the dominating factor in bone loss or osteopenia.
This osteopenia manifests itself by a rarefaction and modification of the architecture of the spongy bone, the consequence of which is to increase the fragility of the skeleton and the risk of fractures. Bone loss increases strongly after the menopause due to the suppression of ovarian function and reaches 3 to 5% per year before slowing down after 65 years old.
For a therapeutic purpose, the post-menopause hormonal deficiency can be compensated for by a hormone replacement therapy where oestrogen plays a major role in preserving the bone mass. But long-term oestrogenotherapy is sometimes accompanied by undesirable effects on the genital apparatus (endometrial hyperplasia, breast tumors . . . ), which constitutes a major drawback and limits its use.
It is therefore convenient to find compounds other than oestradiol having a dissociated oestrogen activity, namely an oestrogen activity at the bone level, while having no or little endometrial hyperplasia activity, nor breast tumor proliferation activity.
Therefore, a subject of the invention is the compounds of general formula (I): 
in which:
R1 represents a hydrogen atom, a (CH2)mxe2x80x94Ar, (CO)xe2x80x94Ar, (CH2)mxe2x80x94Alk or (CO)xe2x80x94Alk radical,
R2 represents a radical derived from a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms
X represents a halogen atom,
Y represents a single bond, O, NH, S, SO or SO2,
Z represents a hydrogen atom or a halogen atom,
n is equal to 2, 3, 4 or 5,
either R3 and R4, identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom, a (CH2)mxe2x80x2xe2x80x94Ar, (CH2)mxe2x80x2xe2x80x94Het or (CH2)mxe2x80x2Alk group,
or R3 and R4 form together with the nitrogen atom to which they are linked an aromatic or non-aromatic, saturated or unsaturated mono- or polycyclic heterocycle with 3 to 15 members optionally containing 1 to 3 additional heteroatoms chosen from oxygen, sulphur and nitrogen, non-substituted or substituted,
Ar representing a carbocyclic aryl group containing 6 to 18 carbon atoms, Het representing a saturated or unsaturated aromatic or non-aromatic heterocycle containing 1 to 9 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 heteroatoms chosen from oxygen, nitrogen or sulphur atoms, Alk representing a radical derived from a saturated or unsaturated, linear, branched or cyclic, non-aromatic hydrocarbon and containing 1 to 12 carbon atoms, the Ar, Het or Alk radicals being able to be substituted or non-substituted, m and mxe2x80x2 representing 0, 1, 2 or 3, the dotted lines representing an optional second bond, as well as their addition salts with bases or acids.
By halogen is meant: iodine, bromine, chlorine or fluorine. In position 4, it is preferably chlorine or bromine. In position 17, it is preferably fluorine.
By (CH2)m or (CH2)mxe2x80x2 is meant the following values: single bond in the case where m is equal to 0, CH2, (CH2)2 and (CH2)3.
By the term Ar representing the carbocyclic aryl group containing 6 to 18 carbon atoms is meant a derivative of an aromatic cyclic hydrocarbon such as the phenyl, naphthyl, phenanthrenyl radical or a derivative of a condensed, bicyclic or tricyclic hydrocarbon containing a benzene ring such as indanyl, indenyl, dihydronaphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl or fluorenyl. The junction is carried out at the level of the benzene ring. Preferably it is phenyl.
By the term (Het) representing a saturated or unsaturated, aromatic or non aromatic heterocycle containing 1 to 9 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 heteroatoms chosen from oxygen, nitrogen and sulphur atoms, the following are designated in particular:
heterocyclic monocyclic radicals, for example thienyl, furyl, pyrannyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, furazannyl, pyrrolinyl, imidazolinyl, pyrazolinyl, thiazolinyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl radicals,
condensed heterocyclic rings, for example benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzothiazolyl, naphtho[2,3-b] thienyl, thianthrenyl, isobenzofuranyl, chromenyl, xanthenyl, phenoxathiinyl, indolizinyl, isoindolyl, 3H-indolyl, indolyl, indazolyl, purinyl, quinolizinyl, isoquinolyl, quinolyl, phthalazinyl, naphthyridinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl, cinnolinyl, pteridinyl, carbazolyl, beta-carbolinyl, acridinyl, phenazinyl, phenothiazinyl, phenoxazinyl, indolinyl, isoindolinyl, imidazopyridyl, imidazopyrimidinyl or also condensed polycyclic systems constituted by heterocyclic moncyclics as defined above such as for example furo[2,3-b]pyrrole or thieno[2,3-b] furan,
or saturated heterocycles such as pyrrolidine, piperidine, morpholine.
By the term (Alk) representing a radical derived from a saturated or unsaturated, linear, branched or cyclic non-aromatic hydrocarbon, is designated in the case of acyclic hydrocarbons the alkyl radicals such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, 2-methyl pentyl, 2,3-dimethyl butyl, n-heptyl, 2-methylhexyl, 2,2-dimethylpentyl, 3,3-dimethyl pentyl, 3-ethylpentyl, n-octyl, 2,2-dimethylhexyl, 3,3-dimethylhexyl, 3-methyl-3-ethylpentyl, nonyl, 2,4-dimethylheptyl or n-decyl, the alkenyl radicals such as vinyl, propenyl, isopropenyl, allyl, 2-methylallyl, butenyl or isobutenyl, or the alkynyl radicals such as ethynyl, propynyl, propargyl, butynyl or isobutynyl, and in the case of cyclic radicals, the cycloalkyl radicals, such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or adamantyl.
It will preferably be methyl and ethyl radicals. By COxe2x80x94Alk is preferably meant COCH3 and COEt, by COxe2x80x94Ar is preferably meant the benzoyl radical, when m is different from zero, (CH2)mxe2x80x94Ar will preferably be the benzyl group.
When R3 and R4 form together with the nitrogen atom to which they are linked a heterocycle, it is in particular mono- or bicyclic heterocycles optionally containing another heteroatom chosen from oxygen and nitrogen such as the following unsaturated heterocycles: pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, furazolinyl, pyrazolinyl, thiazolinyl, or, more particularly, the following saturated heterocycles: 
When the different Alk, Ar, Het groups, as well as the heterocycle formed by R3 and R4 with the nitrogen which carries them, are substituted, they can in particular be substituted by the following radicals:
halogen, namely fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, alkoxy such as methoxy, ethoxy, propyloxy, isopropyloxy, butyloxy, alkylthio such as methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, isopropylthio, butylthio, amino, alkylamino such as methylamino or ethylamino, dialkylamino such as dimethylamino, diethylamino, methylethylamino, each of these dialkylamino radicals being optionally in oxidized form, aminoalkyl such as aminomethyl or aminoethyl, dialkylaminoalkyl such as dimethylamino methyl or ethyl, dialkylaminoalkyloxy such as dimethylamino ethyloxy, hydroxyl optionally acylated, acyl such as acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, free, esterified carboxy such as alkoxy carbonyl for example methoxy carbonyl or ethoxy carbonyl, cyano, trifluoromethyl, aryl such as phenyl, aralkyl such as benzyl, alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl these radicals being themselves optionally substituted by the halogen, alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, amino, alkylamino or dialkylamino radicals indicated above.
Of course, the expression xe2x80x9csubstitutedxe2x80x9d indicates that one or more identical or different substituents can be present. By way of example, when the alkyl group is a methyl radical substituted by one or more halogen atoms, it can in particular be CH2Cl, CH2F, CHF2 and CF3. In the case of (Het), the substituents can be at the level of NH or a carbon atom.
Of course the values of R1, R2, R3 and R4, as well as n, m and mxe2x80x2 are independent of each other.
The invention naturally extends to the salts of the compounds of formula (I), such as for example the salts formed with mineral or organic acids on the amine. It can then be one of the following acids: hydrochloric, hydrobromic, nitric, sulphuric, phosphoric, acetic, formic, propionic, benzoic, maleic, fumaric, succinic, tartaric, citric, oxalic, glyoxylic, aspartic, alkane sulphonics such as methane or ethane sulphonic acids, arylsulphonics, such as benzene or paratoluene sulphonic acids and arylcarboxylics. When the compounds of formula (I) contain an acid function, the invention extends to the salts of alkali metals, alkaline earth metals or ammonium, optionally substituted.
A more particular subject of the invention is the compounds of general formula (I) as defined above as well as their addition salts, in which X is a fluorine atom in the alpha position, and the dotted lines do not represent a second bond (ring D of the saturated steroid).
Also a more particular subject of the invention is the compounds of general formula (I) as defined previously as well as their addition salts, in which R1 is a hydrogen atom, R2 is a methyl radical and Z is either a hydrogen atom or a chlorine atom, Y represents an oxygen atom and the dotted lines do not represent a second bond.
A quite particular subject of the invention is the compounds of general formula (I) as defined previously as well as their addition salts, in which:
either R3 and R4, identical or different, represent an alkyl radical containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms,
or R3 and R4 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are linked, form one of the following saturated heterocycles: 
Also a quite particular subject of the invention is the compounds of general formula (I) as defined previously as well as their addition salts, in which X is a fluorine atom in alpha position, R1 is a hydrogen atom, R2 is a methyl radical, Y is an oxygen atom, Z is a hydrogen atom or chlorine atom, n is equal to 2 or 3,
either R3 and R4, identical or different, represent an alkyl radical containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms,
or R3 and R4 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are linked, form one of the following saturated heterocycles: 
and the dotted lines do not represent a second bond.
Finally a subject of the invention is the compounds of formula (I) as well as their addition salts with acids the names of which follow:
17-alpha-fluoro-11-beta-[4-[2-(1-piperidinyl)ethoxy]phenyl]-estra-1,3,5(10)-trien-3-ol
17-alpha-fluoro-11-beta-[4-[2-(1-piperidinyl)ethoxy]phenyl]-estra-1,3,5(10)-trien-3-ol hydrochloride
17-alpha-fluoro-11-beta-[4-[2-(1-diethylamino)ethoxy]phenyl]-estra-1,3,5(10)-trien-3-ol
17-alpha-fluoro-11-beta-[4-[2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)ethoxy]phenyl]-estra-1,3,5(10)-trien-3-ol
4-chloro-17-alpha-fluoro-11-beta-[4-[2-(1-piperidinyl) ethoxy]phenyl]-estra-1,3,5(10)-trien-3-ol
17-iodo-11-beta-[4-[2-(1-piperidinyl)ethoxy]phenyl]-estra-1,3,5(10),16-tetraen-3-ol,
17-alpha-fluoro-11-beta-[4-[2-(4-methyl-1-piperidinyl)ethoxy]-phenyl]-estra-1,3,5(10)-trien-3-ol,
17-alpha-fluoro-11-beta-[4-[2-(4-methyl-1-piperidinyl)ethoxy]-phenyl]-estra-1,3,5(10)-trien-3-ol hydrochloride,
17-alpha-fluoro-3-methoxy-11-beta-[4-[2-(1-piperidinyl)ethoxy]-phenyl]-estra-1,3,5(10)-triene,
17-alpha-fluoro-3-methoxy-11-beta-[4-[2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)ethoxy]-phenyl]-estra-1,3,5(10)-triene,
17-alpha-fluoro-3-methoxy-11-beta-[4-[2-(diethylamino)ethoxy]-phenyl]-estra-1,3,5(10)-triene,
(11-beta)-17-chloro-11-[4-[2-(1-piperidinyl)ethoxy]-phenyl]-estra-1,3,5(10),16-tetraen-3-ol,
17-alpha-chloro-11-beta-[4-[2-(1-piperidinyl)ethoxy]-phenyl]-estra-1,3,5(10)-trien-3-ol,
17-iodo-11-beta-[4-[2-(1-piperidinyl)ethoxy]-phenyl]-estra-1,3,5(10),16-tetraen-3-ol hydrochloride,
17-alpha-fluoro-11-beta-[4-[2-(1-piperidinyl)ethoxy]-phenyl]-estra-1,3,5(10)-trien-3-ol lactate.
A subject of the invention is also a preparation process for the compounds of formula (I) as defined previously, in which a compound of formula (II) 
in which
R2 and Z are as defined previously,
RA represents one of the following groups: 
in which Y, n, R3 and R4 are as defined previously and Hal represents a halogen atom, is subjected to the action, if appropriate after protection and/or activation of the OH functions,
either a) of a reducing agent of the keto in position 17 in order to obtain a compound of formula (IIIa) 
b) then of a halogenation agent in order to obtain a compound of formula (Ixe2x80x2a): 
corresponding to certain compounds of formula (I), when RA represents xe2x80x94Phxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94NR3R4,
or a) of a hydrazine in order to obtain a compound of formula (IIIb): 
b) then of a halogenation agent in order to obtain a compound of formula (Ixe2x80x2b): 
corresponding to certain compounds of formula (I), when RA represents xe2x80x94Phxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94NR3R4, the compounds of formula (II), (IIIa), (IIIb), (Ixe2x80x2a) or (Ixe2x80x2b), in protected or unprotected form, being subjected, if desired or if necessary, to one or more of the following reactions:
deprotection of the protected OH group or groups,
acylation/alkylation of the OH group or groups,
the action of HNR3R4, optionally in the form of a salt, when RA represents the xe2x80x94Phxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Hal or activated xe2x80x94Phxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94OH group,
salification.
The reduction of 17-keto into the alcohol is carried out according to standard methods, in particular by the action of an alkaline borohydride such as sodium borohydride in methanol or ethanol or by the action of aluminium and lithium tetrahydride.
This reduction allows in particular the alcohol in position 17-beta to be obtained.
The halogenation reaction which follows is preferably carried out with reagents such as XSO2C4F9 in the presence of a hindered base such as DBU (diazabicycloundecene), X is preferably fluorine. Other halogenation methods known to a person skilled in the art can also be used.
When the hydroxy group of the starting product is in the beta position, an inversion of the configuration is observed during the nucleophilic substitution and by this process (halogenation reagent: perfluoro-1-butane sulphonyl fluoride (FSO2C4F9)) quite particularly the compounds of formula (I) or (Ixe2x80x2a) are obtained with the fluorine in the 17-alpha position.
The action of hydrazine is preferably carried out in the presence of a base such as triethylamine and the halogenation which follows is carried out in particular with X2 in a basic medium and in particular with I2.
By activation of the alcohol is meant the introduction in particular of a mesylate, tosylate or triflate which encourages the nucleophilic substitution of the amine HNR3R4 on the compounds of formulae (II), (IIIa), (IIIb), (Ixe2x80x2a), (Ixe2x80x2b) in which R3 represents a xe2x80x94Phxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94OH group.
The formation of the mesylate, tosylate or triflate from the corresponding alcohol is carried out in the presence of a base such as triethylamine. The substitution of the alcohol by a halogen atom according to the usual methods can also be envisaged beforehand.
The protection and deprotection reactions are standard methods known to a person skilled in the art. A fairly complete review is contained in the following publication: Protective groups in organic synthesis, T. W. Greene, John Wiley and sons (1981).
The protective group P (OHxe2x86x92OP) can represent an alkyl radical containing 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a benzyl group, a tetrahydropyrannyl group, an RCRDRESi group in which RC, RD and RE identical or different, independent of one another, each represent an alkyl radical containing 1 to 4 carbon atoms or a phenyl group. This is quite particularly the Si(Me)2CMe3 or xe2x80x94Si(Ph)2CMe3 or xe2x80x94SiMe3 groups.
As an example, the deprotection reactions (OPxe2x86x92OH in position 3), when P is a tertbutyldiphenylsilyl group can be carried out by the action of tetrabutyl ammonium fluoride in solution in tetrahydrofuran. It is the same when P represents SO2C4F9 following the fluoridation reaction.
When P is a tetrahydropyrannyl group, the deprotection is carried out in the presence of an aqueous acid in an alcoholic solvent and preferably by the action of hydrochloric acid in methanol.
The action of a compound of formula R3R4NH on the compounds of formulae (II), (IIIa), (IIIb), (Ixe2x80x2a), (Ixe2x80x2b) in which R2 represents a xe2x80x94Phxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94OH or xe2x80x94Phxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Hal group is carried out under standard conditions for nucleophilic substitutions, in particular in the presence of an aprotic solvent such as tetrahydrofuran. When OH is activated it is in particular OSO2CH3, OSO2xe2x80x94Phxe2x80x94pMe, OSO2CPh3.
The alkylation or acylation reactions of the OH group in position 3 as well as the salification reactions are carried out by the standard methods known to a person skilled in the art.
The compounds of general formula (I) as well as their addition salts with pharmaceutically acceptable acids have in particular oestrogen, anti-oestrogen and anti-proliferative activities.
Therefore the compounds of formula (I) can be used in the treatment of disorders linked to hypofolliculinia, for example, amenorrheas, dysmenorrheas, repeated abortions, premenstrual disorders, in the treatment of certain oestrogen-dependent pathologies such as prostatic adenomas or carcinomas, mammary carcinomas and their metastases or in the treatment of benign breast tumors, as an anti-uterotrophic as well as in the replacement treatment for the menopause or the perimenopause.
Among the symptoms and consequences linked to the menopause are more specifically meant hot flushes, sweats, vaginal atrophy and dryness, urinary symptoms and in the long term a reduction in bone mass and an increased risk of fractures, and the loss of the cardiovascular protection provided by oestrogens.
In particular, the compounds of formula (I) as well as their addition salts with pharmaceutically acceptable acids or bases can be used in the prevention or the treatment of osteoporosis.
The compounds of formula (I) and their addition salts with pharmaceutically acceptable acids or bases can also be used for the prevention or the treatment of osteoporosis in man.
They can also be used for the prevention or the treatment of secondary osteoporoses (for example cortisonal or linked with immobilization).
The compounds of formula (I) as well as their addition salts with pharmaceutically acceptable acids or bases in particular have a dissociated oestrogenic activity.
By dissociated oestrogenic activity is meant an oestrogenic activity at bone level while demonstrating only minimal activity at uterine level, thus not entailing an endometrial proliferation (much lower activity than that of oestradiol).
Furthermore, the compounds according to the invention have the following advantages:
They have an anti-oestrogenic and/or anti-proliferative activity at the level of the breast. Unlike oestradiol, they do not stimulate the growth of human mammary tumor cells and can even inhibit their growth. The compounds according to the invention are therefore particularly advantageous for the treatment of the menopause in women at risk from breast cancer (family antecedents) who are therefore excluded from a replacement treatment using oestradiol.
They can also be used in the treatment of breast cancers.
They lead to a lowering of the seric cholesterol level to a level equivalent to that induced by oestradiol. Therefore, they strengthen cardiovascular protection.
Finally, as the compounds according to the invention have no oestrogen activity at the uterine level, they do not require to be administered in combination with a progestomimetic compound.
A subject of the invention is thus compounds of formula (I) as well as their addition salts with pharmaceutically acceptable acids or bases, as medicaments.
A more particular subject of the invention is compounds of formula (I) as well as their addition salts with pharmaceutically acceptable acids or bases as medicaments intended for the prevention or the treatment of osteoporosis.
The invention extends to the pharmaceutical compositions containing at least one of the medicaments defined above as active ingredient.
The compounds of formula (I) are used by digestive, parenteral or local route, for example by percutaneous route. They may be prescribed in the form of plain or coated tablets, gelatin capsules, granules, suppositories, pessaries, injectable preparations, ointments, creams, gels, microspheres, implants, intravaginal rings, patches, which are prepared according to the usual methods.
The active ingredient or ingredients can be incorporated with excipients usually employed in these pharmaceutical compositions, such as talc, gum arabic, lactose, starch, magnesium stearate, cocoa butter, aqueous or non-aqueous vehicles, fatty substances of animal or vegetable origin, paraffin derivatives, glycols, various wetting, dispersing or emulsifying agents, preservatives.
The useful dose varies as a function of the illness to be treated and the administration route; it can vary for example from 1 to 1000 mg per day for an adult by oral route.
A subject of the invention is also the use of compounds of formula (I) as defined above, for the preparation of a medicament intended for hormone replacement treatment for the menopause or the perimenopause, having little or no activity at the uterine level, and quite particularly the use, characterized in that the medicament is intended for the prevention or treatment of osteoporosis.
The compounds of formula (II) or(IIIa) are compounds which are known or are easily accessible to a person skilled in the art. In particular, the compounds of formula (II) with Z=H, R2=Me and RA=xe2x80x94Phxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Hal are described in the International Application WO 93/13123 (compounds of formula II); the compounds of formula (II) with Z=H, R2=Me and RA=xe2x80x94Phxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94OH are described in the European Patent 0305242 B1 (compounds of formula (III)), the compounds of formula (II) with Z=H, R2=Me and RA=xe2x80x94Phxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94NR3R4 are described in European Patent 0097572, the French Addition Certificate 2640977 or the European Patent 0305242.
The compounds of formula (II) in which Z represents a halogen atom are described in the International Application Wo 9845316 and are prepared from the compound of formula (IV): 
by the action of a halogenation reagent in order to obtain the compound of formula (V): 
which compound (V) is subjected to the action of an aromatization reagent of ring A, then to the action of a base in order to obtain the compound of formula (II) in which Z represents a halogen atom.
The action of a halogenation reagent such as N-bromosuccinimide or N-chloromosuccinimide on the compounds of formula (IV) is carried out in particular in the presence of a dipolar aprotic solvent such as dimethylformamide.
The aromatization reaction followed by the saponification reaction (action of the base) is carried out according to standard methods as described in the European Patent 0097572. Preferably an acetic anhydride and acetyl bromide mixture is used as aromatization agent then a base such as soda in methanol is used as saponification agent.
A subject of the invention is also, as intermediate products, the compounds of formulae (Ixe2x80x2a), (IIIb) and (Ixe2x80x2b).
The examples below illustrate the invention without however limiting it.
Solvents described in the examples: AcOEt (ethyl acetate), TEA (triethylamine), CH2Cl2 (dichloromethane), CHCl3 (chloroform), MeOH (methanol), NH4OH (ammonium hydroxide), iPrOH (isopropyl alcohol).